H2O: Just add something new!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki, Cleo and Emma are in the USA.
1. Dirty old Rikki

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just add water! or any of the characters.**

**Author's note: This story is _not _for young children!**

* * *

><p><strong>H2O: Just add something new!<strong>

**Rikki, Cleo and Emma are in the USA on holiday without their parents or any other family-members.**

"How about a visit to the White House?" says Rikki with her usual sexy smile.

"The White House? The home of the US President?"

"Yeah! What did you think I was talking about, Emma?"

"How did you...?" says Cleo.

"I called Zane last night and he said that it's a gift from him and his family!"

"Cool, I'd say that we should go! What about you, Emma?"

"It could be fun! I'm on!"

"Okey, we'll leave tomorrow at nine in the morning!"

"See you later guys!"

"Where are you going, Cleo?" says Emma surprised.

"I know! When you were at the hotel last night, Cleo and I went to the LA Crash-Club and Cleo met this really hot guy who's really into her and I'm sure that she's going to see him!"

"It's true!"

"Rikki, you didn't find a guy, but Cleo did...?"

"Now that I'm Zane Bennet's girlfriend there's no more sex with random hotties for me!"

"I'm not gonna have sex wth him, Rikki! We're just having lunch, okey?"

"Whatever you say, Cleo!"

"I'm _**not **_gonna have sex with him!"

"Don't forget to bring condoms, Cleo!"

"Rikki, don't talk like that!" says Emma.

"What? I want her to use condoms so she doesn't end up as a mother of some random guy's kid, Emma!"

"Oh, how cute! Rikki wanna keep her little friend safe!" says Emma in a fake mother's voice.

"Not funny, Emma!" says Rikki, now angry.

"Sorry, you're the one who started this whole thing and..."

"Please, don't fight!" says Cleo.

"Okey!" says Emma.

"I guess I'm not gonna kill Emma today!" says Rikki.

While Cleo leave for lunch with her American guy, Emma and Rikki goes to a nice little jewelry-store.

"This looks nice!" says Emma when she sees a classic diamond ring.

"No, that's too old school for a girl like me!" says Rikki.

"Really? I understand that you were very happy when you thought Zane was going to buy you a ring like this one!"

"Who told you that?"

"You did, last week at Cleo's house!"

"I was drunk!"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you've never been drunk, Emma!"

"I'm not a wild slut, Rikki my friend. That's you!"

"I'm not the perfect little academic-lady that you are, but I'm no dirty little slut either!"

"Oh, really? Who's the girl who had sex at the cinema so people could see her?"

"Me..."

"And who had sex in a bathroom at school last year?"

"Me..."

"And who had sex on the beach with two guys at the same time?"

"Me..."

"That make you a slut, Rikki!"

"I like having sex, Emma! It's a normal thing for me!"

"So you _**are **_a slut then?"

"No, there's girls who are much more of a slut than I am!"

"Like who?"

"Miriam!"

"Yeah, good point! Okey, you're not a slut."

"Thanks, miss Gilbert."

"You're welcome."


	2. Almost a fight

**Cleo is standing outside the apartment of the hot guy she met at the club. She is a little nervous.**

"Come on, Cleo! You can do this! It's just you and a guy having lunch!" she says to herself.

Just when she is about to leave the guy opens the door. "Hi, Cleo! Why do you look like you are going to leave?"

"Oh, it didn't seem like you were home!"

"I am! Ready for lunch?"

"Sure, let's go!"

"Okey!"

"What's your name?"

"I'm David Hamond."

"You look even more hot now than you did last night, David...!" says Cleo. "Sorry, David. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okey, Cleo! I know that you're hot for me and I'm really hot for you too!"

"We're just having lunch, David. I'm not your girlfriend. At least not yet."

"I know that! So, who's the girl you were hangin' out with last night?"

"She's my friend. Her name is Rikki."

"Oh, I see!"

"Don't sound like you're hot for her! You're here with me, remember?"

"Don't worry! She's not my kind of girl. You are!"

"You say that to every sexy girl, don't you?"

"I'm not that kind of guy, Cleo! I'd never say that to some random girl from the streets! I really like you!"

At same time Emma and Rikki are in a store looking for a gift for Emma's mother.

"Cleo's probably having sex with her new hottie right now!" says Rikki.

"She's not that kind of girl, Rikki!"

"Then why did she do sexy dance-moves in front of him and make sexy little sounds in his ear last night?"

"You just made that whole thing up!"

"No, it's true! You should've seen her! She was working it like a little sex-kitten!"

"You're making me sick!"

"Sure about that?"

"YES!"

"If you say so!"

Emma notice a white bag. "Do you think my mom would like this?"

"No, not really!"

"Why not?"

"I think you should give her something a little more special than a bag!"

"Like what?"

"How about this?" Rikki holds up a book in front of Emma's face.

"10.000 ways to turn your man on? I don't think that's what my mom needs!"

"Really?"

"Rikki, can't you think about something other than sex for like 5 seconds and actually help me here?"

"I love sex, Emma!"

"And I love it when you shut up for a while!"

"You should try not to be little 'Miss Perfect' all the time!"

"You should try not to be little 'Miss Erotica' all the time!"

"Wanna fight me?"

"No, I'm a good young lady! I don't put my fist on people in public!"

"You're just afraid that I'm gonna kick your ass so bad that you'll end up in the emergency-room!"

"That is _**so not **_true!"

"Really? You never fight, Emma!"

"Fighting is not lady-like! You're a woman, Rikki!"

"I know that!"

"I don't think you're very lady-like, talking about sex and trying to get me into a stupid fist-fight!"

"I do things my way!"

"Rikki-world seems like a weird place! How do you get to school...? On a broomstick?"

"Not funny!"


	3. On the way to Washington DC

**It's the day after Cleo's lunch-date with David and Emma, Rikki and Cleo are at the airport waiting for the plane to Washington DC.**

"So, Cleo, how was your lunch with your new american hottie?" says Rikki.

"Nice..."

"Nice? Just nice?"

"Yeah, just nice!"

"I'd say you were more than just into him at the club!"

"Rikki, what are you talking about?"

"You were dancing in a very sexy way in front of David and made sexy little sounds in his ear, remember?"

"I did _**not**_ do that!"

"I know you did, Cleo! You were just like me when I wanna make I guy ready for sex!"

"No way, Rikki! I'm not like you!"

"Yes, you are! You almost gave David a little lap-dance right there on the dance-floor!"

"Rikki, don't say things like that!" says Emma. "I'm sure that Cleo was more than lady-like in front of David."

"Exactly!" says Cleo.

"You're right, Emma! If you call it lady-like to dance all sexy in front of a guy!" says Rikki.

Later on the plane while Emma is sleeping Rikki is still trying to get Cleo to admit that she was dancing sexy in front of David at the club in LA.

"Come on, Cleo! There's nothing wrong with doing sexy moves in front of a guy! I used to do it all the time!"

"Yeah, but I'm a good girl who'd never do sexy things with a guy I just met!"

"You wanted to have sex with him! Just say it, Cleo!"

"No, because you're so wrong, Rikki!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"You're just afraid to admit that you wanna have sex!"

"Rikki, that's not true!"

"You know that you wanna have sex, Cleo!"

"**I DON'T WANNA HAVE SEX**!"

"Whatever!"

"What I wouldn't give for a longsword right now!"

"How can I make you happy again, Cleo?"

"I'd be happy if you could keep your big mouth closed for the rest of the flight to DC!"

"Sorry, but I'm gonna keep talking!"

"About what?"

"Is David your new boyfriend now?"

"No, he's not my boyfriend, Rikki!"

"So you're not gonna go out with him for real sometime?"

"No, he was nice, but he's not the right guy for me!"

"I could use a drink!"

"When we get to the White House, do we get to meet President Obama?"

"Who?"

"Barack Obama! The President of the United States!"

"I don't know! Zane didn't tell me about that."

"Okey!"


	4. You're my best friend, Cleo!

**While Rikki and Cleo are talking Emma is dreaming about what sex for the first time could be like ( she's a virgin so she doesn't know ).**

"Oooohhh, that's so nice!" says Emma, talking in her sleep.

"What did you say?" says Rikki.

"She's sleeping, Rikki." says Cleo.

"What the hell is she dreaming about?"

"I don't know!"

"I does sound like she's dreaming about..." says Rikki. "No, it can't be! She doesn't like sex!"

"You think she's dreaming about that? Emma would never even think about something sexual, Rikki."

"I know, but it does sound like a sex-dream!"

"YES! Give me all you got my big warrior!" says Emma, talking in her sleep again.

"You have to admit that what she just said sound like a sex-dream!"

"Yeah, but Emma doesn't even like sex! Why would she dream about it?"

"I don't know!"

"What did Zane's dad do to get us a free visit at the White House?"

"It's not exactly free! Zane said that his dad have to work on a project here in the US for almost a year to pay for this!"

"I never thought I would say this, but..." says Cleo. "Thank you, Zane!"

"He's not a bad guy! I love Zane!"

"Yeah, it's just a little weird to me that you're in love with him!"

"You think it's wrong?"

"No, I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks, you're a cool friend, Cleo!"

"What about Emma?"

"She's nice and all, but you're much more like me. That's why I feel so close to you!"

"You feel close to me?"

"Yeah, I don't show it that much, but you're the best friend I have ever had, Cleo!"

"You're a cool friend too, Rikki!"

**The End.**


End file.
